Journey of Destiny
by DragonsonginTn
Summary: When four teenagers have there homes completely destroyed, can they join together to get revenge.  Each person has a unique story and some may not even see the journey complete. This is Journey of Destiny


Journey of Destiny

Intro:

"Why hello young stranger, I am Ashvin. I was a leader of this glorious city, but as you can see I'm too old to rule any longer; actually it is my daughter who rules now. Can I ask you a question? Would you like to be blessed enough to hear a tale? Now please, don't go. It's an amazing story full of danger, adventure, and romance." Ashvin paused then continued, "Well, then let me get started." He paused, looked into the fire that sat right in front of him, "A long time ago…" Ashvin's normal voice faded, and his story telling voice took over. "In a place deep in ancient times there lived five tribes of people. It was said that these men were like neighbors and lived in many different parts of the continent. The accursed Trea clan lived near the black swamp. They were the cause of this entire problem.

Chapter One: Trea

Aza glared at the four people sitting in front of him. He glanced at his only female commander. His smile twinkled before setting on a casual glare. Aza looked at each one of them in turn.

There was one man in black armor. He was bald and had a long beard. He carried on his back a long bow etched in an elaborate design. He also had a mighty quiver with many arrows. Karn was his name.

Next in line, was another much older man, He had a bald spot on his head but the hair was held up in a small pony-tail. He had in his lap a shining katana, which was out of its sheath. The handle had gold etched into it, but in a very simple design. Seca was his fathers name and so it was passed on to him.

Next was the female general. She wore light silver armor with a flower smelted on it. She had belted to her side, two daggers. These were of solid silver handles, and pure steel blade. She probably had the most elaborate design. Her hair was long and reached about her waist. Kiro is the fierce maiden's name.

Last of all was the youngest man of all. He wore red armor with black racing around on it. He wore a small, sharp, beard. But his most unique characteristic was the fact that he had a solid black dragon's tail tattooed onto his arm. No one dare ask him about his tattoo for he was very touchy on the subject. He carried with him a lance that also had the same tattoo on the blade of it. It was an emerald shaft with a steel blade and gold leaf around the edges. Altogether he was a deadly weapon. He is known as Trustan of the Far East.

Aza, after looking each one of them in the eye, said to them, "We have much work to do." He paused as he unrolled a map. "These are my plans. Karn, you will go to the land of Trun…"

Ashvin grew silent as he finished relaying this part of the story. He said to the stranger, "I grow tired tonight, please come again tomorrow." At this, the young man thanked him and headed off to bed himself.

Chapter Two: Addam's Story

"And good morning stranger, how fair your sleep last night" The stranger groaned but didn't say anything, "Well, lets continue on with the story." He took out some powder and flung it into the fire he had recently made, "These tribes were described by the layout of the land; the first is the Clan of Trun. Trun is a place milled with mountains. As a matter of fact the name means "mountain" It is also said that the men would not survived on the face of the mountain, so they dug deep into the tunnels. Rumor even has it that they built mighty fortresses in the mountain. Our male hero derives from here…..

His name is Addam. Born into a low ranking family, he didn't have much of anything. He was forced to work in the temple.

"I never really liked this job." He would always grumble to his mother.

"I know honey, now go to work." His mother would always reply.

"Yes ma'am, love you mom." Addam said before he left.

Today would be very different. Addam walked down a long tunnel, till it suddenly opened into a grand hall. Most of the rich people lived here. Addam scoffed as the rich men were just picking at there food, while just on the opposite side of the road lay 3 children just staring through the window, longing for some food. Addam looked in his pocket and saw some bread.

"I know this isn't a lot, but here." Addam said to the nearest child, who was, by the looks of him, only 7.

"Thank you kind sir." The boy said as he broke up the bread between his siblings. Addam lay stunned when the boy gave himself the smallest piece.

He stared there a few moments just watching, before realizing the time. Addam thought to himself "Oh no, Priest Hakat, is going to murder me." Addam raced on down the row of stone houses. As he ran, a giant building rose majestically in front of him. Addam glared at the mighty building. It was another stone building, but it was made of marble. The doors were laced in gold towards the edge. The windows were made of fragrant cedar. The front door loomed in front of Addam. He walked in and went straight to work.

Time raced and Addam got out of work early. He was tired but, Addam raced home. "I'm home mom."

"Good, your home, I have a job for you."

Addam groaned.

"I know honey. Take your bow out towards the northern cave and go catch some cave rats ok?" His mom said in a sweet voice.

"Yes ma'am." Addam sighed and slowly made his way toward the northern cave.

The pitch black tunnel glared itself in front of Addam. Only a faint light from the city crept its way ahead of him. The screeching of some cave rats entered into his ear. Addam crouched down and put an arrow to his bow. Slinking forward, Addam made his way towards the sound. TWANG. Addam loosed his arrow. On it flew and hit the rat square on the back, and died instantly. Its mate ran as fast as she could, but Addam was twice as fast. He quickly loosed another arrow, this one, however, pierced the rat in the heart.

"Good, that's two rats down, one more to go." Addam whispered to himself. Hours past before Addam decided to sit down and cook one of his rats. "Mom isn't going to be too happy with me." After I eat I'll head on back." Addam built a fire, and set to stewing his rat. As he was cutting up the female rat, he noticed something. The female had white spots all over its stomach. Addam quickly put a cloth to his mouth. "This rat is poison, I'm glad I killed it before it could breed more of this infernal disease." He washed his hands ferociously, making sure that every spot of his hand was scrubbed thoroughly. Then he started work on the male. This one was clean, thankfully. Soon his meal was over. The smoke started to vent thought he many mini-tunnels that were placed everywhere. Addam quickly doused his fire with dirt, picked up his bow and arrows, and loped on home.

An unusual smell wafted upon him. Addam smelled something resembling smoke, but it had another odor. One that he only smelled when he had some hair still on a dead animal as it cooked. Fear griped his heart for a second, but Addam didn't hurry his pace, for he was just around the bend before the city.

Addam turned the corner and was horrified by what he saw. Burning building, the remains of houses, and bodies strewn all over the place. He saw cattle slaughtered and skinned. He saw babies that still had a choking cloth in its mouth. Addam ran. He ran as fast as his feet would carry him. Through the city, towards the outskirts he ran... "Run! Run! Run! Faster! Run Faster!" He told himself. Addam had to get there as fast as he could. He wished he hadn't. There in front of his burning wooden house, was the dead body of his mother.

Addam ran to his mother and picked her up. "Mom! Mom! Come on, you can't die on me yet! Wake up!! WAKE UP!!" He screamed and buried his face in his mothers shoulder. He cried there till dawn.

Dawn arose, Karn woke up and basked in the glory of the destroyed city. They managed to capture many prisoners. Aza would be proud. He went back into the city. He laughed at the many crumbled buildings. His cackling suddenly caught short. There on the ground were footprints. This wouldn't have bothered him so much, except for the fact that they were made the very previous day. He bent down and moved his fingers around the edges. "Male, 15, and slightly overweight." He whispered to himself. "We'll find him! I'll make sure of it!"

Addam looked down over the cliff to the city. He saw a bald man playing in the dirt. The man glared up toward him. Addam ducked quickly down below the cliff. He prayed that the man down there didn't see him. Addam crawled back to the tunnel that connected his house with the city. When he reached it, Addam turned around and saw that the man was walking out of the city. He sighed in relief then hurried back to his house.

The trip was long and tiring, but Addam made it there. He made his way, slowly, over to the small grave that he had made for his loving mother.

"I will have my revenge for your death, I do promise you that." He whispered before turning and entering the house. "Let's see, I'll have to have some provisions in order to make it." He quickly scanned the room. He knew his eyes would settle upon it, the shining hilt of a great dagger. His father had owned this sword. His mother told him that he had died before Addam was even two years old. Addam bowed his head and whispered a leave from his father to take the dagger. Addam yanked it down and tied it quickly to his belt.

He left the house and focused on getting out of the cave to there. There was a place where anyone could go for help. Addam just made it to the mouth of the mountain when suddenly, he realized that the entire valley was filled with tents. "How many are there?" He whispered to himself. "I'll have to wait until dark to slip past these murderers. Then I can finally make my way there. But where do I hide?" Again he scanned the valley and noticed some thick thorn bushes just at the base of the mountain. "That's where I'll go!" He said allowed. "This looks like a steep climb to me." He sighed and made his way down the slope.

Karn walked away from that city and headed immediately to his tent. There were thousands of men just walking about. Some were just asking for a sword to be sharpened, others wanted to get there armor replaced. He smiled at the thought of his own tactics being played out. He developed a system where 3 or 4 men would live in one tent at one time. This would give the illusion of a very small army. This was how Karn was able to destroy the whole clan.

"Move out" Karn yelled at the top of his voice.

Instantly, there were men racing to their tents. Horses were arisen from their slumber. Donkeys were packed with supplies. Tents came down instantly. Karn, and his army, were heading back to the land of Trea

Addam made his way, ever so slowly down the mountain. It was an easy climb for there were a lot of foot holes. There were lots of loose pebbles but the rocks were enormous. Addam placed his foot on one of the rocks, testing it before continuing. He picked up his next foot and placed it on a stone just below it. "AHH" he screamed as the loose stone crumbled under him sending Addam in a vas array of tumbles and twists. Addam saw a twig jutting out of the sheer rock and leapt to grasp it. His short fall was finally at an end. "Phew" he muttered, "I am SO glad that is over. I'll have to make my way down more carefully." The thorn bushes came closer and closer.

Finally Addam was just at the edge of the bushes. He casually poked his hand towards the branches, so he could move it out of the way. "Ouch" he yelped as the thorn, which was on the thickest branch, stabbed him. Addam cautiously grabbed the nearest branch, making sure that the thorns was no where near his hands. He whined and complained every time a thorn stabbed him with minuscule pain.

When he reached the very center of the bush, there was a large clearing. Addam hurriedly glanced all around him to see if there was any possible way for anyone to see inside of his hiding spot. He was thankful that nothing was able to be seen even from him.

"I guess this place will be the best place for me till tonight."

He yawned and closed his eyes. He drifted off into deep sleep. Time flew by. Morning had become night. The stars glistened as Addam awakened from his slumber. He rubbed his eyes just to banish the sleep fully away. He crawled out of the bush on the hands and knees. Addam slowly began working down the rest of the mountain. As the glow of the fire came closer and closer, Addam noticed a gray silhouette of a huge beast. The closer he got the sooner he realized it was a horse. Addam also noticed that the nearest campfire was very far away. He decided to take this horse.

"Easy boy, I'm not going to hurt you." Addam whispered as he neared the creature. "Good you still got your saddle and bridal, this will help a lot."

Addam yanked out his knife, and slice the rope that held the horse to the tree. The horse yanked his head back just barely missing Adamm.

Suddenly Addam heard yelling, "Get away from" the man stuttered, obviously drunk, "my horse you big pig."

Addam hurriedly jumped on the horse and it galloped away from the drunken man. Addam was having a blast until…. The horse started to go anyway he wanted to. Addam had to hold on for dear life as the horse would jump over huge fallen trees.

"I HATE THIS STUPID HORSE!!!" Addam screamed as it ran down the road to the famous Ancura city.

Chapter 3

Ashvin laughed out load. "Ah my friend that sorry boy never forgot that incident. My daughter still teases him every time they go riding. Well my dear friend I think its time we go on to someone else for awhile. At the moment we have dear little Addam heading on his way to Ancura. You do know that this city is in the very center of the country. It's also the place where, if you're in trouble, you can get any type of help." The stranger nodded again. "Well, let me tell you about little Trinity." Ashvin cleared his voice and paused, "Wait a moment! I forgot to tell you about where Trinity lives. She lives in the land of Noone I know it sounds like the time of day, but it isn't. Noone is, more or less, hilly. Actually, they used these hills for lift-oft places for their wondrous planes. They are amazing machines. But anyways back to the story."

Trinity was a short girl, with brown hair that was cut at an angle. Her birthday was coming up and she would turn 15. Trinity lived in a quant hut with her father.

"Dad, I've heard rumors that you get to start training with a weapon on your 15th birthday. Is this true?" Trinity asked innocently to her father one day. "I know I've been training for the planes since I've been 10, but how will I know which weapon to chose."

Her father only chuckled at her and gave her a big hug, "Don't worry my child; you will know what is needed of you."

Trinity smiled, "Well dad, tomorrows the day I choose, I think I should get some rest, Good night!"

Her father waved at her and bade her good night. Trinity galloped up the stairs, jumped on the bed, and went to sleep in a matter of minutes.

Trinity woke up the next morning excited. Today was her day, and she knew it. Trinity bolted out of bed and hurriedly got dressed.

"Morning dad, "she yelled as she jumped out off the stairs.

Her father chuckled again, "Come and eat your breakfast, it's a big day."

"Yes, dad!" She ate her toast and eggs, and hurried out the door, "Wish me luck dad!"

"Good luck" her father yelled after her. "You will need it my child." He whispered. His face looked worried, like he knew some horrible secret.

Trinity ran as fast as her legs could carry her on towards the temple... The temple was in the middle of the town. She would have to make it before noon.

She arrived with the other kids just as the priest was parading out of the door.

"Young Ones, you are all gathered here to receive your 15th birthday tradition."

Everyone screamed there approval. "Now, when I call your name, you will accompany me to the inside."

Trinity became very nervous. Her hands were beginning to sweet profusely. "Trinity!" The priest hollered.

Trinity's heart stopped. She glanced at the floor but then stood tall. She walked proudly up the stairs as everyone stared at the first to be chosen.

"Young Trinity, you have excelled in pilot school, now I wish for you to come and choose for yourself your weapon!" the priest said quietly to Trinity.

Trinity blushed. "I only want to make my family and home proud of me."

"You do us proud by anyway you choose." The priest smiled, "Now Trinity, come with me."

Trinity followed up into the heart of the temple. It was a grand temple with many artworks displayed everywhere. Many planes were strung up in the loft. Trinity only glanced at them, for she had already seen them. Trinity and the priest walked past a corridor then came to a single door in the wall. It was made of cedar and smelled wonderful. The priest knobby hands reached for the handle and slowly pushed it inward.

In this room were weapons of every sort, from lances to bows, and swords. Trinity was nervous as she glanced at all of them.

"Now, I shall leave you to choose."

Trinity nodded. She scanned over the swords. I really don't know which one to choose. I don't think a sword will do, and those bows look like they need a lot of work to handle. She continued to inspect the room.

There on the wall were 3 mace looking weapons. One was a long stick with many spikes on it. Trinity grimaced at it. The next one was a simple ball on it. But the one that caught Trinity's attention was the one with a golden phoenix on the handle. It's head was pronged steel.

Trinity stared at it for awhile before touching it. She picked it up and new, this was the weapon for her.

"Father!" She called, "I have chosen!" The door opened up and the priest smiled. "Then come with me." They continued down the path that wound back to the front. "Young Trinity has chosen the peaceful warrior." Trinity was nervous. "Now, please return to your family." He whispered to Trinity. She hurried down the stairs and ran home.

"Father, Father!" She screamed, "I've chosen 1st, come and see!!" Her father jumped as if being startled. "What? Already?" He smiled widely and hugged her as hard as he could. "Tell me child, what did you choose?" Trinity showed him the mace. "My, this is beautiful." Then his eyes fell on the beautifully carved phoenix and his face nearly melted. "Ah… what… um..." He couldn't find the right words to say. "What is it father?" She said worriedly.

"OH, it's nothing really." Trinity looked at his eyes and new differently.

"Well, I guess its time for your practice alone." He smiled widely and look at her lovingly, "Go to the nearest lake, that is a quite and colder spot and no one really seriously think about going there." Trinity smile widened and she gave her father a hug worthy of a bear.

"Bye dad!" she managed to cry before racing off to the lake.

"Goodbye." He sighed and sat down at the table and placed his hand on his forehead. "I thought I could avoid this. Why now?"

Trinity passed the thick iron gates and raced to the lake. The lake was surrounded by many cattails. She saw a single willow tree that was close to the edge. Many ducks and swans were swimming in the crystal clear water.

"This place is perfect! I think I'll practice under that willow." She raced to it and quickly put down her bag. The mace swiftly found its place in her hands. She began to attack the tree with intense vigor. Swinging left then right, she jumped back and brought the mace down with all her might. She pretended to dodge the over hanging branches. Ten minutes passed, twenty, finally it was thirty minutes into her practicing before she stopped.

"Let me go get some water." She slowly made her way to the bank and dipped her hand into the water. Out of the corner of her eye, however, she noticed something. She looked at it's squarely and was shocked to see it was a deer.

"That's odd? He's not even looking at me. Where's he looking?" He had his head fully turned around. His might antlers scared her a bit until she realized where he was looking.

"THE TOWN!" She screamed so load the deer bolted. The mace was still in her hand and she left her bag near the tree. It had taken awhile to get to the lake but Trinity had to run, to get to the village to see what is wrong.

Horror beheld her as she gazed at any destruction. There little mud brick houses were destroyed. Plane parts were thrown all over the place. A few cattle were dieing on the road, "Where is everyone?" She stopped, "FATHER!"

She did not have far to race before she found him. He was propped up by a tree, dead. Trinity couldn't breathe. Her heart stopped.

"FATHER!" Trinity screamed as she ran towards him. She fell down to her knees and cried.

"Father! Why! Today was supposed to be a good day!" She hung her head for a small matter of time, got up, and slowly found stones to cover her father's body. After burying her father, she picked up her mace, walked out of the town with her head down.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh." Trinity bolted up straight and was horrified. There in front of her was the biggest and fattest man she had ever seen. She nearly screamed. Trinity's instincts took over and she brought her mace in front of her face.

"My, my, my, this little chickadee has some spunk left in her." The fat one snapped his hands and an ax instantly appeared in his hands. "Time to teach her some manners!!" He rushed at the petrified Trinity.

"STOP!!" A female voice erupted into the air. The pig stopped right before reaching Trinity. "I'll handle this."

The man saluted to her, "Yes general Kiro!"

Kiro stalked closer to Trinity, "Interesting, very, interesting." Trinity looked up into the amber eyes of Kiro. "Good-bye little one."

Trinity was two scared to move, but screamed and hurriedly brought up her mace. Smack! When the dagger, interested the mace, the recoil buried itself into her skull, And Trinity, fell to the ground and was knocked out.

Trinity didn't wake up till it was night. Some embers were smoldering around her. She had a major headache. Trinity touched her head where the mace and struck then looked down. What she saw startled her. Some small rays of light illuminated from the engraved phoenix. Trinity was about to touch the engraving when the rays vanished.

"What in the world was that?" She said startled. She put her hand on her head and groaned. "What happened?" A sudden flash of the pervious events, made her stop breathing for a second. She tried to stand up, but almost fell over. When she finally made it up, she walked over to the grave of her father.

"Father, what am I going to do?" A small tear dripped down her face and landed on her father's tomb. She suddenly remembered something that happened along time ago.

"Trinity!" Her father's voice boomed across the house.

"Father!" A much younger Trinity raced into the kitchen and strait into her father's loving arms.

"Oh Trinity, I love you!" He said before tickling her.

"Daddy! Stop it!" She hardly managed to get out.

"Trinity" Her father spoke sternly but gently. "There will come a time, where I won't be around."

"That's not true!" She interrupted with childhood innocence.

He smiled and continued "If I were to leave you, I want you to promise me something."

Trinity looked confusingly into his eyes, "Yes daddy?"

"I want you to go to Ancura City."

"What's that?"

He smiled again, "It's a perfect place where little children like you can run around and have fun all day."

"YEAH!" She screamed with anticipation.

"I promise daddy…. I promise daddy….. I promise daddy"

Trinity's memory faded away. She whispered to herself, "I promise daddy. I'll head there, but how?" She thought for a moment then remembered her grandfather's airplane.

She briskly made her way to the old, yellow plane, "Grandfather, I ask leave from you to take your legacy. I promise I'll return it, and I will keep into in one piece."

She hopped into the cockpit and flipped the switch to start the plane. It started moving faster and faster then slowly ascended into the sky. Trinity was on her way to Ancura City

Ashvin groaned, "That girl was always a problem. But, she's also very important later on." He groaned again. "OH stranger, I believe I've gone WAY past my bed time. Come to me again tomorrow." The stranger started to speak, but Ashvin interrupted him, "NO, I'm a cranky old fart when I don't have sleep, goodnight." That was that.

Chapter 4

Ashvin stretched his arms nice and wide when the stranger lifted the flap of his tent. He started to speak but was again interrupted. "Ah good morning, sit, sit." The stranger sat as Ashvin stretched his arms. "Now, on with the story." The stranger sat down on a fur covered chair and listened intently.

"Now I'll tell you of my daughter Ferri. She lives here in the land of Bintier. But, I do have to say one thing. I am apart of this story as well." The stranger looked shocked, "Now don't you go there! I'm the very cause for this whole journey, but I'll get to that later."

Ferri leapt out of bed, Being the princess, the servants immediately filled the room. Princess this and princess that. She was tired of it.

"All of you out!" Ferri yelled.

The servants gasped and quickly filed out. Ferri rubbed her head and moaned. She got out of bed and put on some pants and nice blouse. She walked into the royal kitchen and had some eggs and pancakes. Ashvin walked into the room. "Ferri, I've told you a thousand times, I will not have the princess of Bintier wearing such horrors as those pants."

Ferri put on a stern face, "Father, I can wear whatever I feel like wearing."

"You will do as I say young lady!" he glared at her.

"Father if this is how a princess is supposed to be, then I don't want to be a princess." She glared right back.

"OUT!" Her father slammed his fist on the table nearly shattering it. "GET OUT!"

Ferri straightened and looked at her father defiantly before quickly leaving.

As she left Ashvin sat down and rubbed his head wonderingly. A servant ran quickly into the room a guard followed him, "Sir, we have a problem!"

Ashvin glared up at him, "Go away! I have no time for you!"

The guard protested, "But sir, this is of the utmost importance. Sir, we've have received reports of Trea attacking Trun."

Ashvin simply laughed, "I have no time for your stories, now get out!"

If only he had listened.

Ferri raced off to the nearest river. Sitting down in a huff, she sighed. "Father never understands. I don't want to be a princess." She sighed again and picked up the nearest twig. As she played in the dirt, she heard a rustling coming from the nearest bush.

Ferri jumped up and grabbed a branch. The rustling grew louder and louder. Ferri raised her branch up and prepared to strike out at anything that moved.

What came out of the bush surprised her. Out from the bushes stepped a furry paw. A huge wolf stepped out of the bush. From what she could tell the thing was a she. She was solid black with a gray streak zigzagging from the tip of her nose down to the base of her tail.

Ferri lowered the branch and bent down to the ground. She held out her hand, "Come here girl." She said. On closer inspection she noticed something else, she was larger then ordinary wolves.

"You must be part dog, come here, I won't hurt you." She whispered. The wolf slowly crept up to Ferri's outstretched hands. The dog's wet noise set a small chill down Ferri's spine. The dog slowly gained more trust in her and allowed Ferri to touch her.

Soon they were romping about in the bushes. "I think I'll call you Aiath." Aiath yelped with glee. "Let me go introduce you to…" Ferri's eyes sank. Father… father would never understand. Ferri looked at her friend. She stared into the dog's amber eyes, will Father let a princess of the royal household keep a pet. She stopped looking at Aiath and sat down in a huff buy the river. Aiath whined and sat down calmly beside her. Ferri burst into tears again. Aiath drooped her head onto Ferri. But as soon as her head was down, she heard something.

Aiath growled startling Ferri, "What is it girl?" Then Ferri heard it, the sounds of hooves. From the edge of the river came a white horse galloping as fast as it could. As it zoomed passed Ferri, she gasped. On the side of the horse just beside the saddle was an emblem. It looked like a "T" but the edges curved up and there was an arch in the middle of the "T"

"Trea!" She paused and it dawned on her, "That man!" She had overheard the soldier talking to her father about the reports. Ferri leapt up "Come on, girl!" Aiath growled again and leapt up with her. Ferri raced off into forest. "Please be ok, please be ok, please be ok!" She kept muttering that to herself as she remembered the argument she had with her father.

Men in black armor surrounded her village. Ferri heard screaming as she scanned for someway to get in the barricaded castle. She stopped breather for a minute. She saw her father, Ashvin, bound in chains. He was forced down onto his knees in front of a man with elaborately designed bow.

"Seca!" Ashvin growled.

"Well, I'm honored that you remember me!" He said rudely, before striking Ashvin with a closed fist.

"Why are you here?" Ashvin glared at him from the floor.

"Oh I think we know why, Ashvin."

Ashvin kept a long glare.

Seca glared back then waved at the guards to take him away.

"Search the palace, I want that brat alive."

Ferri trembled as the events transpired. "Aiath, lets go. I can't stay here! What if it's me their after." Aiath growled again. "I'm sorry father." She whispered before leaving her home city.

"Aiath, I never told father but I kept a sword hidden so that I could practice with it. I'll have to bring that along, just in case."

Ferri raced back to the small river. Just where the river curved towards the mountains of Trun, there was a large rock. Ferri started to dig on the south side of the boulder. Buried underneath was a long brown box.

Ferri dusted off the dirt and slowly creaked open the handle. Inside lay a silver blade. The words, "Always Remember" were enscribed on the blade. Ferri never though about it until today.

"Always remember those closes to you." Ferri whispered to Aiath. Father. That was the only thing she could think of at that moment.

"Aiath, Father told me that the royal household could receive sanctuary at the famous Ancura city. That's where I'm heading now. Do you care to join me?" Aiath growled and leapt up into the air. Ferri laughed, "Fine then, let's go"

Chapter 5: Te'Le's Story

"Now, I know I told you, I was the whole reason for this story. But I have one more person to tell you about." The stranger opened his mouth to speak, "Her name is Te'Le. She's, shall we say, the most interesting of the bunch. Well, I'll just let you listen and see for yourself. Her story starts out in the land of Kearcet."

Te'Le stormed into the priest office, "What do you want, old man!"

The priest didn't look up from the papers he was writing on, "Te'Le, how many times have I told you, NOT to completely humiliate the local boys."

Te'Le turned away from the priest and folded her arms in disgust. "It's there fault for being weak!" The priest scoffed, sat back in his chair and glared at Te'Le. "Besides" she contined, "They called me the foreign girl again."

The priest sighed, "And in a sense it is true." Te'Le glared at him maliciously, "Look Te'Le, Master Lea had a new sword made, why don't you go practice with it."

Te'Le smiled slightly and left the small room. As she emerged from the area she glared at the hustleing and bustleing of the local market place. As she walked past the booths, the salesman glared up at her. Never did she see a single smile. On she trudged, some younger kids were playing ahead of her. They stopped in there tracks when they saw her walking towards them. One small girl screamed and ran away from her.

An older gentleman walked past her and looked at the brown leather strap, tied around her wrist. "Be gone, foreigner!" He managed to say through a spell of coughing.

Te'Le held back a sneer and kept walking. She turned a corner and saw the blacksmith. "Hey, Old man, I heard you got a new sword." The blacksmith was at his anvil pounding away at some horseshoes. "What have I told you?" Te'Le stopped and glared at the man. Lea looked at Te'Le and rolled up his long sleeves.

Te'Le froze and made a small bow before entering the house. Lea's glare turned to a smile. "Yes, my daughter."

Te'Le stopped. Her glare returned, "I've told you before. I am not your daughter."

The blacksmith sighed. "Here." He passed the curved scimitar to Te'Le. "And here, There names are Lin and Rin. Thunder and Lightning." Te'Le took the two curved daggers and strapped them to her side. She took the scimitar and placed it across her back.

"And please, remember to hide your tattoo." Te'Le glared at him again before wrapping some leather around her wrist.

She hated the old man. But, he had raised her. That was something she could not easily forget. "Happy now, Old man?"

Lea smiled. Te'Le glared. "I'm going out to Lent's Hill."

"Why are you going there?"

"Because I have no where else to go." Te'Le smirked. She bolted out of the door.

The local villages sneered at Te'Le as she ran out of the village. Te'Le hated them. Filthy, stinking lot all of them. All she cared about were her weapons. And what a weapons master she was. She could handle every weapon known to man. The only thing that ruined her life, was the tattoo of a dragon head and arms on her hand spreading to her middle of her arm. Maybe if she didn't have this, she would have been accepted.

Te'Le was an orphan from somewhere she didn't know. The blacksmith had taken her in and was kind to her. But, life had been ruff for her. She practiced with her weapons and made sure that someday the local boys and girls would accept her, but they only hater her more and more. The wiseman who sat at the frontgate glared at Te'Le as she passed.

Te'Le raced out and was greeted by the awesome plains. Golden wheat rolled gently in the breeze. Te'Le smelled the honeysuckle that grew by the gate. She smiled for an instant. She stood in awe of the snow capped mountains of Trun to the north. Maybe she came from there? She sighed and continued out towards the small creek in the middle of the field.

The creek was beautiful by any ones sight. Te'Le rested a bit on a huge rock before taking out her scimitar. She stared at the rock before doing a back flipped onto a stone in the middle of the river. She glanced to the left, and then to the right then did a roundhouse kick before jumping to the rock to the left one.

She replaced the scimitar on her back and grabbed Rin and Lin. She slashed her swords down and threw Lin into the nearest tree, before taking out the scimitar into her hand. She slashed both weapons down before taking a deep breath. She walked back to the tree and jerked the sword from its resting place.

She breathed in the sweet aroma of sweat. She took out her sharpening tool and went to sharpen Lin. She studied the sharpness of the blade with her thumb, a thin trail of blood trickled out. She closed her eyes and breathed deep. Her breathe stopped. Something was not right. The longer she held her eyes closed the surer she was that all was not as it seemed.

Te'Le packed up Rin and Lin and tied up her scimitar to her back. She walked past the meadow once more to return Rin and Lin. As the gates of the town greeted her she noticed something. The old man who had scowled at her earlier was gone. This wasn't normal, had they called a town meeting?

"What's going on here?" she whispered.

"BRING THE BLACKSMITH TO ME!" Te'Le heard someone cry. The voice was deep but sounded young. Te'Le climbed a small tree. She saw a man in red armor in front of the blacksmith who had cared for her.

"You claim to have a daughter right?" The man said.

"She was an orphan; I reared her as my own."

"Well then, I'll send you to see her."

Then man's eyes widened in terror, "You killed her?" Tears began to flow through his eyes.

Te'Le saw this and was confused. Had the man actually cared for her? No, it wasn't possible. She continued to watch.

The man in armor raised up his spear and stabbed the blacksmith in the chest. The blacksmith slumped to the ground, dead. The man in armor took his spear and brushed the end on the corpse to remove the blood. "Secure the area, then post a guard before heading back to Trea." He leapt atop his black stead and rode of into the distance.

Te'Le was shocked at how she felt. She was furious. Te'Le wanted to kill that man. She glared at him, but held firm because of the guards that were posted. Slowly, the guards filed out. She slowly reached for Lin and Rin. She crossed the blades in front of her before sneaking out. She came up from behind the guard and stabbed him in the kidneys.

The guards finally noticed her to late. They were all dead before they could grab their weapons. The rage in Te'Le grew enormously. The sting of battle, a drive she had never felt before. Te'Le crouched behind a building as a column of men marched past her. The pounding of her heart echoed in her ear. The food booths in the found made perfect climbing tools. She scurried up and waited momentarily on the roof. She saw the layout of the area. Te'Le jumped as a woman screamed. She used that momentum to hurl herself to the adjacent building. Te'Le saw that the man who killed the blacksmith was in the town center giving orders. She crept closer towards the edge. TWANG an arrow landed in the clay building, inches from her face. Tick. Tick. More were landing beside her.

"Dang it" she swore. Te'Le paused off the edge and ran arrows trailing behind her. The guards shouted about the missing girl. Archer poured into the town al of them loosing their arrows on Te'Le. An arrow grazed her face. She tensed with miniscule pain but kept going. Te'Le bowled past the guards at the back gate and into the fields she ran. The arrows stopped by them. Te'Le heaved a sigh. But just as suddenly as it ended it began again.

The pebbles began shaking beside her. Men riding huge rayhorns charged at Te'Le. Its massive body rippled with thick toned muscles. The hree horns lined up perfectly with its box like head. Its shaggy mane and course hair blew flat in the wind its round hooves resemble that of a horse. Te'Le gasped. She returned her daggers to there sheath and took out her scimitar. Just as the sword glided out the first rayhorn charged past her. Te'Le rolled past.

Three huge rayhorns surrounded her. Te'Le scowled. The first charged right out at her. Te'Le crouched low to the ground. She rolled leaving the sword out so the rayhorn's leg would be cut by the sharp point. It crashed to the ground. The rider whipped the poor brute. Its scream was like a rhino's scream mixed with a horse's bray.

The man leaped off the rayhorn and stalked towards Te'Le He picked up his spear that had fell off when the rayhorn crashed. He jabbed at Te'Le and began to circle. Te'Le followed him with her eyes. The other rayhorns charge at her. She side stepped allowing the first rayhorn to pass. But as it passed she kicked her foot on the animal's side sending her into the air. She arched her back right over the man's head. She slashed down the riders back. He slumped off the mount's back.

The rayhorn rider on foot raced towards the city. Te'Le urged the brute towards him. She leapt of it and kicked the footman to the ground. She lifted her scimitar and thrust downward. She jerked the sword and faced off against the last rider.

The rayhorn charged, it's thundering hooves echoing in Te'Le's ear. She hurled herself into the air. She placed her scimitar and took out her daggers. Te'Le crossed them over her chest and sliced. She landed and the rayhorn kept running, even after the headless body crashed to the ground.

"I will have my revenge Master Lea." Te'Le said as she bent down and rubbed sand in her hands. "I'll lead an army and attack Trea." In her heart she knew where she would go: Ancura City.

The stranger sat dumbfounded at the skill of Te'Le.

"Amazing isn't she." Ashvin said. The stranger nodded. "She trains everyday even though she's the best." Ashvin continued. He groaned and stretched his old arms. "Stranger would you get me a cup of water?"

He got up and brought Ashvin some cool water. "Now I'll tell you my story. All of what I'll tell you happened when my daughter, Ferri, was just a toddler. I had left for the mountains of Trun. I liked to travel alone and that was my downfall."

Ashvin traveled on a dirt road. His black and white horse snorted lightly. The trees started thinning out.

"Boy is it a beautiful day. Hello what's this?"

A small wood house greeted him from the side of the road. An older man, probably in his 50's, was running around excitedly. He leaped up on a stump and started dancing. His long grey hair danced as excitingly as the man did. Ashvin had to laugh at the man. Apparently the man heard him because he looked right at Ashvin. He raced over startling Ashvin's horse.

"Congratulate me rider, I've done it." He continued dancing and grabbed the horse's reins pulling Ashvin with him.

"Hey! Hey! Stop that!" Ashvin complained.

"But you must come and see what I've done. WAHOO!" He leaped and danced once again.

Ashvin sighed, "Ok, tell me your name."

"Walter Norton, at your service." He made a dramatic bow.

"Ashvin." He replied with a slight sneer

Walter took no notice of the sneer and kept dancing about like a prancing pony. Ashvin sighed and followed, still on his horse. He dismounted and tied the horse to the same stump Walter had danced on. Walter opened the door and invited himself in.

"Why, hello there Walter."

He jumped into the threshold and bowed low to the ground.

"Nice to see you Norton"

He jumped next to Ashvin and whispered to him, "Norton is a little cranky today. Thank you Norton." Ashvin was confused but waked in. The first thing Ashvin noticed ws the smell; smoke mixed with bile. A puff of smoke blew into Ashvin's face. He swished the smoke away and gasped. A huge table seemed to wrap aroundthe house. On it were bottles and beakers and tubes connecting one beaker with another, purple liquid and green liquid in almost every one. Ashvin walked to the green liquid and almost put his finger in it.

"Don't." Walter squealed at Ashvin. "That is very dangerous stuff. If you put your finger into that and pulled it out, you wouldn't have a finger now. Now come with me."

Ashvin rubbed his finger thankful that Walter had stopped him. They entered into a dark room with blackened logs for walls. In the middle of the dark room stood a tall round pedestal. On it was this strange black powder. Ashvin glanced at Walter and he nodded.

"What is it?" Ashvin asked.

"It's called Greekfire." Upon seeing Ashvin's confused face he continued. "It's an amazing powder that can destroy walls and buildings." Ashvins eyebrows razed. "Let me demonstrate."

He walked towards the only torch, lit it, and stalked back to the power making sure that sparks didn't land on the pedestal. "It's made of coal, sulfur, and saltpeter." He glanced at Ashvin and then shooed him away, "You had better be in the doorway while I light the powder."

"What about you? Will you be alright?"

"Who's the scientist, me or you?"

Ashvin conceded and backed off.

Walter extended his had leaving the torch just about the powder. AN explosion rumbled through the house. Ashvin cover his face to protect himself from the intense heat of the smoke.

"That was amazing Watler." He raced to congratulate him. But he was on the ground hardly breathing. Ashvin felt his pulse decreasing before it was no more.

"Goodbye my unusual friend." Ashvin spent the rest of the day giving Walter a proper burial. After a good night's sleep he continued down the path. Trees flew by as he and his horse raced to Trun.

Ashvin had to cross the Chicra River which bordered Trun and Bintier. A long bridge was constructed for easy passage. The strong oak boards would never break. But the sheer power of the bridge was not what stopped Ashvin in his tracks. It was the three evil looking men sneering maliciously at Ashvin. One was a tall and was so overweight that his shirt barely wrapped around him exposing his pot belly. Next was a man who looked to be a leader. He was of normal height and resembled a rat. He had a sleek body and buck teeth. The third was very short; he came up to the rat's waist. He was picking his teeth with a dagger making sure that others saw his god tooth.

"What do we have here?" The leader even had the voice of a rat.

"Don't know Boss." The fat one replied.

"Looks like he's alone boss." The short one tossed his dagger to the ground.

"Perfect, grab him Pudge." Boss pointed his skinny finger at Ashvin.

"Yes… Boss."

Pudge startled Ashvin's horse, "Calm down horsey!" The horse calmed down, "Now are you going to get down or do I have to pick you up?"

Ashvin choose to climb down. Pudge was so tall that Ashvin looked straight up just to look into his face.

"Now, pick him up and shake him for any gold and jewels."

"Yes boss. S'cuse me mister." He picked up Ashvin like a little girl would pick up a kitten.

"Pudge!" Boss smacked his head in frustration, "How man times do I have to tell you. You are a bandit. Bandits NEVER be polite, say excuse me, or apologize, or nothin."

Pudge then started shaking Ashvin violently. A few coins fell from Ashvin's pockets. Shorty scrambled to pick the coins up. When they stopped, Shorty brought the money to Boss.

"Eight gold? Is that it?" Boss gawked, "Pudge kill him."

Pudges eyes grew large, "But Boss, you never said I needed to kill anyone!"

"Umm.. may I say something." All eyes snapped to Ashvin. "I have something better then riches, but you must let me go unharmed in any way."

Shorty and Pudge watched intently for Boss's answer. "Fine do what you need."

Ashvin hurried off. "As soon as he's done, you know what to do Shorty."

Shorty cackled, "Yes boss"

Ashvin hurriedly gathered the ingredients for Greek powder. He mixed them all up as best as he could and called Boss.

"It's done. Now all you have to do is light it with fire and you will become immortal." Boss attempted to snatch the power from Ashvin.

"No, not yet. You, Pudge and Shorty must all be holding the powder in order to work."

"Why do I need those two morons?" Boss said angrily.

"The spell only works if three people hold the powder. No more and no less."

"Hmm… I see your point. Get out of here." He shoved Ashvin towards the ground. Ashvin lit a torch and handed it to Boss. Pudge held the powder while Shorty was holding on to Pudge's hand and Boss was holding the top of the powder.

He lit the powder and was thrown backwards by the explosion. Ashvin shielded his eyes from the blast, however he was stunned by the enormity of it.

Pudge and Shorty were obviously dead. You couldn't even tell they were once human. Boss had less noticeable damages but he seemed dead.

"I was wrong." Ashvin told the stranger. "It turned out that Boss survived and hurried to Aza telling wild stories. Aza believed Boss and attempted to make me tell him the secret. I knew what kind of man he was and told him no. He only desired pain, destruction and power." Ashvin lowered his eyes in remorse. The stranger wrapped his arms around Ashvin.

Startled, Ashvin said, "Well let's fast forward to when Ferri makes it to Ancura City."

Chapter ?

Nothing. That's all Ferri saw. Aiath was scurrying around smelling everything.

"Where is everyone?" Ferri whispered. All the house doors were kicked in. Ferri stepped into one house. It was a disaster. All sorts of pots and pans were all over the floor. There was absolutely no blood anywhere, only a destroyed house. Aiath howled outside. Ferri cater out with her sword out and ready for battle. But Aiath was barking at a tree. Ferri calmed down for a moment. She went to the town hall and saw that it too was a shamble.

"There's nobody here."

Ferri continued her journey around the village. As she came to a clearing Ferri noticed a faint smell. Roses? Yes that had to be it. But how could there be roses all the way out here. She scanned the area and saw nothing taller then weeds, except an odd bushy thing. This intrigued Ferri for it looked like leaves except that their leavers were a bright and vibrant green while the edges were laced in blue and gold rims. The rosy smell only intensified as she neared it.

Ferri came to the edge and saw that the little thing had turned into a mighty tree. Blue and gold raced around in circles all over the beautiful tree. Now not only did she smell roses, but lilies and honeysuckle yet the only thing around her was grass. The trees might branches seemed to envelope the sky. Ferri raced around the edge hoping to find the path down to the tree. She panicked when she found none but was relived when she found stones leading to the bottom. Ferri climbed, twisted, stretched over hard rocks. Finally she reached the bottom.

Aiath followed and seemed to have an easier time then Ferri did. As Aiath jumped to the ground she growled. Ferri, who was staring at the tree, was alerted and trying to find out where the enemy was. She looked at Aiath's eyes and saw that they were looking through her. She turned back towards the tree and saw Nothing there. Ferri hushed Aiath and returned to admiring the tree. There were odd looking fruit in this tree. They weren't blue and gold like the rest of the tree, but it was a dull pink and vibrant pick swirling around it.. Now the smell of roses was at its greatest. Ferri noticed a large rock placed right next to the tree. O it was a poem.

True happiness I bring

When pure, your heart sings

Whatever you desire most

Eat of my fruit and be glad

For I cannot make you mad

In a year's time shall my promise fulfill

"Does that mean the tree will give anything you want? What did it mean by pure?" Ferri studied the stone with her fingers. She stared into the fruit as if deciding. She slowly reached out her hand and took the fruit. As she brought the fruit to her lips, Ferri's mind screamed not to eat the fruit. She bit deeply. Its juices fell from her moth.

Her heart burst with happiness. Everything she had ever wanted came to mind, from the moment she first wanted a pony to leaving the house for the first time. Ferri had never felt happier or more alive. She went to take another bite and screamed. The once beautiful fruit had become moldy and brown. A maggot crawled onto Ferri's hand. She threw the fruit down and scrapped all the fruit off of her.

"Does this mean I'm not pure?" She shook head in desperation. "Oh, I wish I knew."

Aiath started to growl again but Ferri pain no attention. She just stared at the fruit.

"Well you're not dead." A young man's voice spoke. Ferri jumped and grabbed her broadswod. Aiath's teeth were bare and she looked ready to bite.

"Hold on there, I'm a friend." The stranger held out his hands defensively.

"How do I know that?"

"My names Addam and I'm from Trun"

"Ferri. Bintier." Obvious that she still didn't trust Addam.

"So nice to meet you, Ferri." He bowed low to the ground.

"I've been watching you for some time. I saw you come into Ancura City. That's when your lovely little dog caught me." Aiath growled and Ferri and Addam laughed.

"Well, not knowing if you were a friend, I continued out of the city. I saw this amazing tree and I read the poem. I decided to climb it. I sat on the lowest branch and I began to smell blueberry and apple pies along with all sorts of cakes and sweets."

Ferri interrupted, "I smelled flowers. Why did you smell a baker and me a flowershop."

"Maybe it takes the smell of things that make you happy. I love fresh baked pie and you like flowers. Well I ate the fruit and saw you coming down the hill. I jumped out of the tree and hid behind some of the rocks from the hill. When you ate the fruit and didn't die, I knew you were of pure heart."

"Oh so it was you that Aaith spotted." Ferri called Aiath over and gave her a nice scratch on the head. "Well in any event, I see now that you are a friend."

Addam bowed low to the ground, picked up Ferri's hands and kissed it while he gazed into her eyes.

Ferri pulled back her had. "Well, I'm hungry"

Addam took the bow off his back. "I saw some deer tracks just south of here. Let's hunt there." Winking at Ferri, he conintued, "I can make a mean deer stew." Ferri laughed and took out her bow and nocked an arrow.

A deer happily munched on some grass. He smelles somethings. Hunters. Her ears pirked up and she looked around.But she calmed down, they were a ways away from her. She didn't think anything was wrong but she lesft the pond. Suddenly she heard something else. She was about to make a break for it when a wolf pounced out of the trees. She didn't even feel pain. Addam and Ferri caught up to Aiath and the dead deer.

They each took out there daggers and began to skin the deer.

"You never really told me about yourself, Ferri." Addam said.

Ferri didn't know weather to tell Addam she was a princess or not. She bit her lip, "I'm just from an ordinary family." She lied. "Nothing special."

"Are you any good with that weapon?" He smiled a challenge.

"Not now, lets finish the deer." Ferri said. Addam laughed. Ferri got some fresh water and set to boil. They dipped the striped meat into the pot.


End file.
